Metroid Dread
Game *Name = Metroid Dread *Kana = *Rōmaji = *Composer(s) = Kenji Yamamoto, Minako Hamano, Disuke Ishiwatari, Masashi Hamauzu, Mitsuto Suzuki, Naoshi Mizuta *Platform(s) = New Nintendo 3DS/Nintendo Switch *Release date(s) = June 26th, 2015 (3DS)/June 5th, 2020 (Nintendo Switch) *Genre(s) = 3rd Person/1st Person Adventure, Hack n Slash, Shooter *Mode(s) = Single-player, multiplayer *Rating(s) = CERO: B, ESRB: T Metroid Dread is the second Metroid Collaboration game between Nintendo and Heroton Productions, and takes its title from a canceled sequel to Metroid Fusion. The game was originally released on New Nintendo 3DS in 2015 (Due to the system's extra buttons and CPU), and then later remastered for the Nintendo Switch in 2020. The story serves as a prequel to Metroid/Metroid: Zero Mission, serving as the first chronological adventure Samus has partaken in (Excluding her time in the Military Academy in the manga). A 17 Year old Samus finds herself trapped in a Planet-Sized battleship stuck in a alternate reality, and, despite being fresh out of the Military Academy, must find a way to save the trapped Souls within the ship from a schizophrenic A.I. called "Atlas", as well as escape herself. Original Idea Story Metroid Dread opens with a scene of Samus resting inside of her newly made gunship (Which she uses until it's destruction in Zero Mission). It has been almost a year since Samus Left the Military Academy, Galactic Federation and her Commander, Adam Malkovich. Unaware of where to go, she hopes to roam the galaxy in search those who require her assistance as a bounty hunter. Her trip is interrupted by an odd Distress Signal that completely sends her ship out of control and into a tractor beam. Helpless she witnesses the Moon-Sized Object she's being dragged into, which turns out to be a gigantic ship. Once on board, and unable to reactivate her ship, Samus Exits to investigate. The ship appears to be abandoned, there is no power except for auxiliary lights and telemetry from computers. Samus sees countless visions of People Running away, as well as a girl with Aqua Green hair trying to lead her somewhere. Eventually, Samus is Caught off guard, and is tricked into falling into a Dark Elevator Shaft. When Samus comes to, She is confronted by a Giant, almost Hologram-like Figure, known as Atlas, who welcomes and informs Samus of her location. He Tells Samus that she is Aboard The Artificial Planet-Ship called Chronos, and that he is it's God. He then tells Samus that he wants to test Samus' Abilities, as he proceeds to Deactivate her Power suit, telling her she won't be needing it. He then leaves Samus, while Samus Realizes she can't reactive her Power suit, and is stuck with nothing but her Paralyzer. With limited abilities, Samus enters the Central City of the Ship, where she meets the Rueka Arc, The Aqua Haired Girl she saw from before. Rueka tells Samus that Atlas is going to Destroy the Ship and everyone on it, and the only way Samus can stop him is to Find "a power not from this world" and Recover her Power suit. She warns Samus also, though, Not to Trust any Machinery, and that She won't be herself anymore when Samus Faces Atlas. Samus then sets off in her Zero Suit, finding herself in the strange world of Chronos. Samus is able to do little around Central City, and is unable to fend off the enemies she encounters. Regardless, while it takes her a while, she manages to find Atlas, hanging around the top of the enormous Tower in the Center of the City. Also in her search, Samus hears odd things from the Townspeople, such as gossip of events that Transpired ages ago, or that some people have died but clearly still appear to be alive when Samus Sees them. After being unable to figure out what Rueka meant in her warning, Samus decides to go face Atlas on the top of the Tower. Upon arriving, Samus discovers Rueka Standing with Atlas on a Giant Throne, as Rueka delivers an enigmatic warning to Samus, Telling her she Failed her Task and the Four Heroes will never be redeemed. Atlas then Smacks Rueka aside, stating Samus is yet another Disappointing Warrior and isn't worthy of life. Rueka then seems to be controlled by Atlas, and begins to Attack Samus. Samus is in a lose-lose situation, due to her not being able to Damage her, and Rueka completely overpowering her. Taking advantage of Atlas being distracted, Samus Fires at him, and it causes Samus' Power Suit to Reactivate. Samus then Shoots and Supposingly Kills Rueka, but with her dying breath, She pulls Samus into a worm hole. Samus Awakens back in the Home she met Rueka in, as Rueka tells her that she sent Samus back in time to when they first met. Samus Notices that she still has her Power suit activated, as Rueka tells her that Despite going back in time, she loosened Atlas' power on her, thus her Power Suit will no longer be effected by him. Rueka explains her cryptic Message from before, as Samus isn't the first Warrior that Altus has brought onto the ship. Samus begins her quest to saved the Doomed Continents of the ship, as hopefully restoring their power is enough to weaken Atlus and Escape Chronos. The Four Faces of Atlas/The Four Fallen Warriors Atlas, who had set himself up as "God" of the Ship, had split his personality into 4 parts due to his unstable persona, The Killer, the Martyr, the Child, and the Mother. Upon venturing into the Traseforin Rainforest in the South, Samus finds the area being Consumed by Machinery and Poisoned, apparently due to it's inhabitants living in small communities and forced to work in the factories. Samus Learns of a Human Scientist that became a warrior defending the people of the town, but was Easily killed by "The Killer" a long time ago. Every night the towns go into lockdown and anyone who is caught after dark or trespassing in the Central Control Tower is killed by "The Killer". After venturing through the Abandoned Palace, Samus unexpectedly encounters the Legendary Scientist, Claire, and defeats her in combat. She Reveals herself as a mere vengeful Spirit, and asks Samus to Take her Powers and Free the Forest and it's people from The Killer, as she proceeds to Fuse with Samus, granting her the Electro Suit. Samus uses her new Suit to Climb the Central Tower, eventually coming into contact with "The Killer", and Defeats it after a grueling battle. Upon defeating his foe, the People of the Forest had regained control, and successfully drove the Robots out of the area. Samus returns to Rueka, who tells her that Atlas grows weaker as she Kills one of his Identities, and his grip on that section of the ship becomes void. Rueka then tells Samus that the only way to Stop Atlas is to cut off his Personalities, something that the other warriors couldn't do, with Rueka reconfirming her faith in Samus for already Ridding them of one. Samus then heads to Plasma Volcano, a place that has been Completely Frozen over for unknown reasons, to save a Race of Aliens known as the Diamonts (The Same Race that Spire Comes from), and to Defeat the Altas Personality Ruling the Land, "The Martyr". While there, Samus fights, heals and takes on the soul of a Diamont Warrior called Opal (who tried to find a way to save her people from the Ice, but died in the attempt), And Grants her the Diamont Suit. After Learning more about the Race and their current Status, Samus then comes to the Shocking Revelation that all the People she had come across are mearly Phantoms, and that everyone, except for the Machinery, had been killed by Atlas many years before she had Arrived (This is also why the Diamont, save for Spire, are mostly extinct). Enraged, she heads to the heart of the Frozen Volcano and Kills "The Martyr". The Area is restored to it's Natural State, and Atlas' Grip on the Diamonts has ceased, but it is a Hollow Victory for Samus, knowing that even though she made the people happy again, there's no way to bring them back to life. Samus then takes a Detour and heads to the Prometheus Sector, a Small area that is occupied by various races (Mostly Humans), and it resembles a Somewhat Modern Town you would see on Earth. Samus Discovers that the people of this town are under constant attack from a "Large Dragon-like Creature", which Makes Samus Uneasy due to her remembering Ridley, The Space Pirate Leader that killed her Parents and her Entire Planet. She Decides to stay at the Town and help them fend off their attackers. Later on, much to her shock and Horror, the Mystery Creature is non other than Ridley, who Samus Barely stands a chance against and has a mental Breakdown (Which is more justified as this is the second time in her life she has encountered him). Unable to Defeat Ridley, She is able to stop his attacks and buy the town a few extra days. After Talking to a Family about the Monster, a Little boy gives Samus what he believes is a good luck charm for the next time she faces Ridley. The next time Samus Encounters Ridley, the Good Luck Charm becomes the "Spectral Visor", and Samus Discovers that Ridley is actually a Monster Pretending to be him (Samus would rediscover this monster many Years Later as Phantoon, Albeit why It Took the Form of Ridley is still unknown). Samus Says goodbye to the town and to the Family, as it was bittersweet to say goodbye. Samus then heads to the Ocean Sector, Inhabited by the Endangered Race, Isiathan (A Mix of Human and a Unknown Aquatic Creature), where the ocean is in disorder due to calamity at the Gravity Control Spire, messing with the Ecosystem and the overall Atmosphere. Samus also finds the near-dead body of a Isiathan woman, who begs Samus to rescue her children from a fortress of Robots. After agreeing, the woman Fuses with Samus and Grants her the Isiathan Suit. She Explores the Ocean Sector (Now being able to swim and move freely in Water due to this suit having the same properties as the Gravity suit she'll obtain in the future), and eventually stumbles upon the Robot Fortress. Inside, Samus comes across the horrors of People and Isiathans being experimented on, as well as some even being turned into Cyborgs or Bioweapons that Samus must destroy. After Rescuing all the children, Samus encounters a Super-Cyborg known as Proto-Nightmare, As it seems to Cry out for help from her, despite it trying to kill her. Regardless, Samus Defeats it as it seems to Escape the ship, using its Gravity Controls to Fly through Space. Samus Enters the Isiathan Settlement, and returns the children to the family of their Mother, again bittersweet knowing most of them are merely phantoms given a physical form, unaware they've been dead for years. Horrified, she also discovers that the woman had 7 children, yet Samus only found 6, coming to the conclusion that Proto-Nightmare was the missing Child (And Ironically, despite his condition, the only one actually still alive). Samus then heads to the Gravity Control Spire to Free this Region, and comes into contact with "The Child" Personality of Atlas. The Personality toys with Samus, and manipulates her emotions to protect itself. However, Samus is eventually helped by the spirit of the Woman, who scorns "The Child" for faking its identity, and brings Samus to her senses, Destroying "The Child" and Freeing the Sector. Finally, Samus enters the Phantom Sector, what used to be a place for any traveling ships to dock and mingle, has become a Haunted Wasteland of wreckage and Corrupted Spirits. On top of this, a Group of Space Pirates have made a base within the sector. Upon exploring the depths of one of the ships, she discovers Chozo technology and artifacts, and eventually come across Chozo Ghosts that have become mad, because of Atlas' influence. Eventually, Samus encounters a Chozo warrior fending herself from the ghosts, and introduces herself as Phoenix after Samus helps her. After Exchanging their stories and becoming allies, Samus helps Phoenix infiltrate the Pirate Base, and eventually encounters the Pirates ultimate experiment, the Humetroid. Samus Defeats the Humetroid, but is unable to kill it, as it Vanishes mysteriously. Unfortunately, Phoenix is Mortally wounded in the attack, but Fuses with Samus' Armor, Replacing it with the "Phantom Suit" (Which essentially a Precursor to her Varia Suit). Now that Samus is fully powered up, she learns of the source of the Corrupted Spirits, Altas' final Personality, "The Mother", has been slowly absorbing the souls and twisting them into the various Monsters Samus has encountered thus far. Making her way through the Gigantic Chapel erected towards "The Mother", and ends up eventually encountering it. "The Mother" Tries to weaken Samus with Images with her dead parents, and also shows her the Death of Ian Malkovich, but Samus pulls through and destroys "The Mother", Freeing the souls and Limiting the Monsters that appear in the Ship. The Final Battle Samus now returns to the top of Central Tower of Chronos, where she once again, sees Rueka being controlled by Atlas on top of his throne. Unlike last time, however, with Atlas weakened, Samus is able to overpower him, freeing Rueka of his grasp. Unfortunately, Atlas escapes into the "Sky" above the tower, and Rueka is seemingly dying of unknown causes, but not before revealing an Elevator to the "Dream Sector" to follow Atlas and finish him off once and for all. Upon Entering the "Dream Sector", It's name was more ironic that it lets off to be, as Samus witnesses a Gigantic City that is almost completely in ruin. Upon her way to the central control terminal, she discovers recordings made almost fifty years ago, explaining what happened to the people on board, and their eventual demise and the cause of their spirits wandering the ship. Samus, nearing the end of the road, encounters a set of recordings created by Rueka and her Mother, the creator of both Chronos, as well as Atlas. Atlas is revealed to be the Ship's A.I., who eventually grew to have a personality and considered Rueka his sister, and her mother to be their mother. Over time, his emotions grew, and also wished to physically be with his family, to which they agreed to create a android body for him to freely walk around. Unfortunately, he fell victim to human negativity, and started becoming power hungry, creating a more advanced body for himself. Eventually he fell in love with a member of the central crew (Who looked Similar to Samus), who ended up rejecting him. Not knowing how to handle rejection, Atlas killed her, which resulted in scaring Rueka and forcing Rueka's mother to format his memory. Atlas discovered their plan to rehabilitate him and rebelled, forcing the ship into an alternate Reality, giving him god like powers. In his rage, he killed everyone on the ship, including his family, and (With the exception of them), forced their spirits to either be trapped forever, or be made into a robot to serve and keep him company. Over the years, Atlas grew mad of the eventual loneliness and unknowingly split his personality into 4 pieces, ridding him of Emotions and making himself a "True God". Samus Finally encounters Altas again, within the same room where he was created. Atlas reveals to Samus that he eventually became aware of the personalities, and thanks her for ridding them, as the emotions only held him back. He also reveals to her his reason for bringing her aboard Chronos, as well as the fallen warriors she had encountered. While Atlas has the power of a God, he is unable to Leave Chronos, so he calls forth various warriors from across the universe to Chronos to test them in defeating the personalities. All of them have failed up until now, as not only has Samus Succeeded where the others have failed, but she has also absorbed the Souls of the fallen warriors within herself. Atlas then offers Samus a deal to become his host body, and she would be able to become a God with him. Samus Rejects his empty lie, and easily overpowers Atlas in Battle. Atlas, with his physical body gone, uses the Room's Wires to Sap away Samus' Suits, Transforming the room into a Gigantic Monster, as well as using the 4 Suits he stole to restore the personalities and fuse with him. Samus is left completely helpless to the overpowered Atlas, however, Rueka appears to Samus, well aware Samus knows she's a spirit. Rueka fuses with Samus' suit, restoring Samus' 4 suits. Samus and Atlas then have a grueling battle, to which Samus emerges victorious, destroying Atlas. Unfortunately, Destroying Atlas set the ship into a critical condition, since Atlas is no more, The ship begins to crush underneath the massive energy of the Alternate Reality. Samus rushes over to her ship to escape, but is stopped on the Dream Sector's Elevator by the Spirit of Atlas (His Data kept alive by the Reality's Will). Samus is unable to damage Atlas and is trapped within the Elevator's shaft, until the Spirits of the Warriors and Rueka exit out of Samus' Suit, becoming the incarnations of Samus' Armor and holding Atlas back while Samus Escapes. Samus is able to enter her ship and escape Chronos, as she witnesses it being crushed and warped by the Dimension. Upon her departure, she notices all of her upgrades are missing, making her question if the entire endeavor was a dream. In the 100% ending, she sees that the recordings of Rueka, her mother, and Atlas' happiest times are saved onto her ship's computer, with the message at the end saying "Thank you, Samus", Revealing the events of Dread had actually transpired. A monologue narrated by Samus, explaining her life for the next few years as a freelance bounty hunter, ending with her return to Zebes, beginning the Story of Metroid (NES)/Metroid: Zero Mission. In tradition to classic Metroid, completion time shows Samus in a different outfit, with 100% showing her in the orange suit from Zero Mission. Costumes New to the Metroid Series are separate Costumes for Samus. While this doesn't change the Transformation Suits, it does change Samus' Zero Suit, Power Suit, and Phantom Suit. Zero Mission These set of costumes are unlocked by completing the game once, it also unlocks Hard Mode as well. *Samus' Zero Suit is replaced by the orange casual wear from Zero Mission (Which is also from Dread's 100% ending) *Samus' Power Suit is replaced by Justin Bailey (Pink Leotard and Green Hair) *Samus' Phantom Suit is replaced by the Modern Varia Suit Fusion These set of costumes are unlocked by beating "Lady Nightmare" mode, or having save data of Metroid Fusion Trilogy in the Nintendo Switch version. *Samus' Zero Suit is replaced by her casual blue outfit from Metroid Fusion's ending. *Samus' Power Suit is replaced by the Fusion Suit *Samus' Phantom Suit is replaced by the Pure Fusion Suit Dark Samus These set of costumes are unlocked by using the Samus or Zero Suit Samus Amiibo in the 3DS Version, and any Metroid Series Amiibo in the Switch version. Samus is replaced by Dark Samus from the Metroid Prime Trilogy, and the difficulty is compared the Hyper Mode difficulty from the said game; Every Attack Dark Samus Has is in Hyper Mode, however, every enemy in the game does insane amounts of damage as well. *Samus' Zero Suit is replaced by Zero Dark Samus (A de-armored version of Dark Samus) *Samus' Power Suit is replaced by MP3 Dark Samus *Samus' Phantom Suit is replaced by MP2 Dark Samus Sophia Higgs These Set of "Costumes" are unlocked by completing the game once, and can only be used in the game's Lady Nightmare Mode. Samus is replaced by Sophia Higgs, the Younger sister of Anthony Higgs from the Metroid Fusion Trilogy. In this Mode, Transformation Suits don't exist, so the game plays more like a traditional Metroid game, with Items becoming permanent. The Game's cutscenes are Removed and some are replaced by new ones involving Sophia's story. Certain other changes include Enemies doing more Damage, The entire map of Chronos is mirrored, Energy Tanks and Missile Tanks give less, and Sophia's arm cannon is on her left arm instead of Samus' Right. This game's setting can be compared to a mix of Ocarina of Time's Master quest combined with Vergil's gameplay from Devil May Cry 3. (Also, Due to the transformation Suits not existing, Sophia receives the Space Jump Boots, Varia Suit, and Gravity Suit respectively). *Samus' Zero Suit is Replaced by Sophia in her Military Suit *Samus' Power Suit is Replaced by Sophia's Power suit => Varia Suit => Gravity Suit *Samus' Phantom Suit is Replaced by Sophia's Humetroid Suit World Layout: The ship will take up the same real estate as the ruins and mines combined. These are two of the largest levels in the previous game and I think that by combining the size of the two, we will have a healthy amount of game space to course though. In addition, we can further expand the 2.5D ball mode areas and expand thescanner game play. I guess this adventure would be more about solving puzzles (scan mode) and utilizing alternative methods of navigation (ball mode). Example areas of the ship: •Hangar bays where Samus can actually go inside transport and fighter vessels. •Science bays where Samus could gather information about the Alien Race’s grotesque scientific experiments. •The super structure of the ship where ball mode would be utilized much more than the previous game. •The computer core where Samus would have to destroy the rogue AI. •Cryo Chamber hall, where Samus shuts down life support to the hostile alien race •Industrial factory section, where all weapons of war are made, lots of conveyor belts and mechanical machinery would make for challenging navigational game play. •On the surface of the ship out in space, which could make for some interesting low gravity or spider ball game play •Robot factory section, where Samus would have to sabotage the machinery that is responsible for the creation of all robotic entitles on the ship. •Robot control HQ; here Samus could control robots in various sections of the ship via remote monitor. •Communications array, which Samus has to destroy in order to stop the onslaught of other ships heading towards the planet. Perhaps she could divert the signal to the other ships so they collide into a near by sun, who knows. •Reactor Core, the final area of the game where Samus sets the ship to self-destruct by overloading the engines. Examples of Scan based puzzles: •Using the scan visor to shut down various security measures within rooms or to activate a robot via remote control. •Using the X-ray visor to detect invisible enemies, hidden areas, and other things not visible to the naked eye, much like our previous game. •Using the thermal visor to detect hidden switches, panels, and possible dangers, much like in our previous game. In addition to the above examples, there could be a lot of deactivating electronic locks ala system shock and Deus Ex, manipulation of factory machinery to allow access into otherwise unreachable areas, and manipulation of turrets and security systems to overcome certain enemy based setups and situations. Examples of Enemy types: Since the inhabitants of the ship are in Cryo sleep, the majority of enemies will be Robotic. Robotic allows us to rely on shaders as opposed to texture maps, they are all metal after all, they can be tougher that organic life forms, have more predictable AI patterns, and allow the artists to go crazy with the design. In addition, Robots will chunk better because they are metal. The biggest AI threat in the entire adventure however, is the Rogue AI that taunts Samus throughout the ship. Taunting by locking previously unlocked doors, filling a room with poison gas, activating security systems, and machinery in the factory/industrial levels. •Drones, simple security drones that patrol the halls, can call in for back up if a threat appears. Usually cloaked, Samus will have to utilize her X-ray visor to see them •Workers, Tread based movement, slow and heavy industrial bots that can utilize different tools, Flame throwers, jack hammers, drills for work as well as to stop a potential threat. •Hunters, Bi-pedal assassin droids that can drop from ceilings, run up walls, and utilize an electro blade, imagine iG-88 hopped up on too much caffeine with a really angry disposition. •Guards, heavy brutish hover bots armed with cannons. Used primarily as sentry guards, very tough, requires thermal visors in order to hit the sweet spot and destroy them. •Mad AI, the central computer of the ship has gone crazy, it sees inviting Samus onto the ship as a game for its amusement. Will taunt and try to trip Samus up at every move. The Mad AI has for distinct personalities…The Child, The Killer, the Martyr, and the Fool… each one is deadly and utilizes different tactics and techniques. Co-op Multiplayer Component: At a certain point of this adventure, Samus could have the opportunity to create an Android double of herself. In single player she can give it simple commands and it will fight along side her. Perhaps we can even have a side quest on the ship where you have to retrieve the necessary components in order to create Mecha-Samus. There has been something I have been thinking about for a while…What if we had the ability for any other player to control the co-op AI, at anytime? For example I start playing a game, and I have my Mecha double with me, Zaf comes over, and picks up the second controller, the screen would split in real time (see War of the monsters) and now Zaf can control the Mecha double for as long as he wishes. As soon as he puts the controller down and there is more than 10 seconds of no controller input, the screen would go back to full screen mode in real time. Sounds difficult to pull off, but maybe not. Additional Multiplayer Goodness (Trust and Deceit): As of last weeks design meeting, we were asked to further develop our multi-player and co-op ideas. Here are several ideas that would work great with this adventure. Since the ship’s AI has lost the plot, I figure it would be interesting if the AI called in several other bounty hunters through out the galaxy all for the same purpose, a deadly game for the AI’s amusement. What makes this interesting is the fact that these other bounty hunters arrive at the same time as Samus. They can either work together or against each other, what it boils down to is a game of trust or deceit. Are the players going to work together, or against each other? Of course, we should try our best at least at the initial start of the game to force the players to work together. How do we as designers force them to work together? Here are a couple of ideas… : •Limit the abilities of all Bounty Hunters in order to force them to work together. This will cancel out them trying to trying to destroy each other in the beginning of the game. As the bounty Hunters grow more powerful, they then can decided weather to work together or not. : •Give the Bounty Hunters different abilities… One Bounty Hunter could be an expert at disabling security systems, another could be an expert with hacking systems to overcome puzzles, another could be a heavy weapons expert, while Samus of course, is a natural born leader with her varied weapon systems, morphball mode, and visors. This is what I consider “Star Wars” style of team management… everybody who made up the core group of the rebel heroes had different skills and abilities, but they had to work together to gain results. : •Start the Bounty Hunters in different sections of the ship and allow them to find each other. This would only work online, due to the fact we cannot stream for different locations at once. Capcom is working on an online Resident Evil for Play-station 2, which will allow up to eight players to start at different locations of the game world, and to succeed, they need to first find each other. If we decide to support Internet link, I would really like to see something like this, I think it could be a lot of fun. I think that the additional Bounty Hunters, if they aren’t clones of Samus, need to be memorable and unique. They need their own specific weapons, their own “ball” mode, and that certain something that makes them a likeable character. I have no doubt that we could create some cool stuff, but we have to ask ourselves, will this still be a metroid experience? Additional Multiplayer Goodness (Semper Fi! Do or Die!): Another route we could go…Samus and a group of Bounty Hunters are hired by the federation to explore this vessel drifting though space and take care of the problem by “any means necessary”. Again, this would require teamwork, but instead of a game of trust and deceit, it’s a game of teamwork where all the players are Allies…similar to the troops in Halo. Again, the main focus of this game is teamwork. By having bounty hunters utilize their different abilities to solve puzzles and progress through the game, we could insure a rewarding Multi-player experience. Also, as Mike W, stated in the design meeting, this would insure multiplayer by limiting progression for a single player. What that in mind, we can focus on “Mission Impossible” styles of missions where teamwork and timing are crucial to success. When I reference Mission Impossible, I am referring to the television show of the 60’s, and not the Tom Cruise Mega-hit movies. Types of missions would include: : •Hacking into and disrupting dataflow at several key locations through out a ship or base in order to clear a level goal. In order to succeed, the players would have to hack the computers in sequence and upload a virus or some sort of malignant program at the proper moment. Missions like these could also have a time limit, thus creating tension. : •Placing charges on certain mechanical structures of the base/ship and setting the timers off that the proper moment, then as the timers are counting down, the team makes a daring escape to avoid being blown to bits. Again, this is another mission where timing is crucial to the success of the mission. : •Space Marines vs. Giant Bugs: We have pretty much all seen or read Starship Troopers…Exe what about missions where Alpha beetles are coming from all directions, and the squad has to work together in order to defeat them? Sure, its mindless fun, but its also very satisfying at the same time. : •Artifact retrieval: four artifacts are spread throughout a map and must be brought to a central totem/location to be utilized. The team must split up and find the artifacts on their own, since each Bounty Hunter has his or her own unique abilities, we could custom tailor each path. This would also increase replay-ability due to the fact that the right Bounty hunter would have to use the right path. If there is one path, to claim the artifacts, the bounty hunters could work together to get past obstacles…exe… locked door, morphball tunnel to other side…Samus has to go through, and unlock the door from the other side, to let the rest of the Bounty Hunters though Focusing on Co-op multiplayer, would be wise considering it’s basically a single player style of game and mission-base that will scale up in difficulty depending on the number of players, similar to Diablo and Phantasy Star online. Missions like this can be a lot of fun due the fact that creature encounters would become more intense as the number of players increase. Boss Battles I think this is one aspect where multiplayer would really shine…the difficulty of the boss would multiply depending on the number of players. In addition, the boss can now have several hot spots all over its body; it’s almost a Ghost Busters-like approach. Similar to Panzer Dragoon 2, the bosses have hot spots all over their body and are only affected by certain weapons at certain sides; this again would require teamwork. Once a boss is defeated, we can put that boss into the Un-lockable game modes, where a player can now control a boss and the other players try to defeat it. Of course the UI would be unique to the boss, and the player controlling the boss, would have all the bosses unique powers and abilities at his or her disposal. Un-lockable Modes Upon completion of the main game, there are several modes that can become unlocked. I would like to keep these separated from the main game because it will insure that, 1. Players will complete our game, and 2. The un-lockable multi-player modes will give the player some semblance of a reward, as well as increase playability. Here are some examples of modes that the player can look forward to: : •Arena Death Match: Similar to Quake, Unreal Tournament, Golden Eye, Perfect Dark, Halo. Arena style maps with a circular travel patters. Pickups regenerate in specific locations and the winner is the player with the most kills at the end of the time limit. : •Team Arena Death Match: similar to the above, but teams would be two on two, or more, depending if we utilize Internet play. Similar rules and conditions. : The rest of these are from a previous list I created, but I figure they would work here as well…please disregard the bot reference. Capture The Metroid: Two teams have a containment unit; there is a single metroid in the map at a hidden location. The object is to capture the metroid and bring it back to your base/ship. The catch? The containment unit has a time limit that activates once the metroid is captured. In addition, the containment unit is super fragile, don’t get it damaged…Oops, you did? Damn, it self-destructs when hit…wiping out anything within its short range vicinity… Damn…What a drag… : Rules: : •Bot or Human players permitted : •Split screen : •Goal is to get the metroid back to your base/ship : •Several different styles of maps can be used for this scenario (spaceship graveyard, industrial area, artic style bases) : •If containment unit is destroyed, the match resets. The team that destroyed the containment unit gets the pointage. Ultimately this would be a great game style for Internet play, if we decided to support it. Ancient Chozo Robot Battle: An arena Battle style game where you boost up into the chest plate of a gigantic ancient looking robot beast. Once inside the chest plate the robots become active. Once active you can beat the hell out of each other ‘till thecows come home. : Rules: : •Up to human 4 players, no bots, simple brawler style combat, robots are heavy and slow : •Goal is to be last robot standing, once your bot gets destroyed, you self-destruct. : •Single screen or split, depending on size of arena, although single screen would more than likely suffice. : •Damage is shown by chunks of metal flying off robot bodies and limbs dropping off : •No projectile weapons, just punches, arm flailing, and kicks. : •Controls: : Left analog: Forward, back, left, right : Right analog: arm flail clockwise or counterclockwise depending on which way you are rotating : A button: Punch : B Button: Kick Base Destruction: Two Teams, Two bases, several hot points in each base, and a bunch of timed detonators. Requires teamwork and finesse, because they are all timed to go off at the same time, whenever one is placed. Pray that you don’t have it on you and you’re off the base. Rules: : •Bot or Human player permitted : •Split screen : •Goal is to destroy the other teams base : •Once one detonator is activated, they ALL activate. This game-play style requires team work so all detonators can be placed at the same time, mission impossible style. : •The first team that destroys the others base wins. 3 on 1: One-player controls an omega Pirate, the others control bounty hunters. This is basically a remake of the Omega Pirate battle in the singer player game, only this time, its multiplayer and could be a bit more intense : Rules: : •Bot or Human player permitted : •Split screen : •For the Omega Pirate’s UI, the camera will be raised significantly to emphasize height : •Omega Pirate can call in support of trooper pirates and recharge via phazon. : •A multi-player variant on the boss battle from the single player game, we could use the same arena or create a new one. Morphball Bumper Car Super Battle Gaiden: Sort of like a really violent Marble Madness meets bumper cars, with morphballs, explosions, fire, pain, suffering, humiliation, and you know, hurting your friends and stuff. : Rules: : •Up to human 4 players, no bots : •Goal is to be the last ball standing. : •You can boost into other morphballs to knock them out of the way, into a pit, or deadly obstacle : •No power bombs. : •Occasionally, heath drones will fly over-head, use half pipe sections or bomb jump to grab them. : •Arenas are on a single screen, no split, Shaped like skating pools and half pipes. : •There are deadly obstacles in the arenas, similar to the Battle-bots TV show, flamejets, buzzsaws, as well as lava pits that the player can fall into. New Melee Attack Samus’s new Melee attack involves her beam weapon arm to utilize several quick strikes upon enemies. Similar to the “weapon smash” attack in Halo, this attack would be used to knock out enemies, kill them silently, and just for plain old fun. Since we never run out of ammo in our game, this attack is simply another move, but could be used as bragging rights in multiplayer games and for stealth attacks in single player games. Controls would allow the player to use the left analog in conjunction with the attack button to pull off different moves. : Move List: : •'Arm Smash:' A simple arm strike onto the head of an opponent in an up and down or side-to-side motion. Motion is dependant on : •'Elbow smash:' Similar to the Maui-Thai style of fighting, Samus now has the ability to cause a devastating blow with a diagonal elbow smash. She will be able to strike in a diagonal upward or downward motion. : •'The right hook:' A standard right hook punch, can be used in conjunction with a weapon for “smash and blast” action. : •'Crash Drill:' A charge button, 360 degree spin attack used when enemies are rushing from all sides, knocking enemies back and away from her and allowing time to fire of a few rounds from a beam weapon. Power-up System (and its cruel trick) Some Ideas Regarding the power-up system; through out the ship there are stat-bot stations that were initially used by the robotic crew to programmatically “learn” new things for different tasks. Samus, or any other bounty hunter for that matter, can hack into the stat-bot and use it to gain new abilities. However, whenever a Bounty Hunter learns a new ability, the Bounty Hunters genetic information gets downloaded to the Ship’s AI, which in turn will send it to the grow tanks for the developing species. In essence, once the player realizes that its own information is being used to create this species, the player may opt to not use the stat-bots, knowing that their own innate abilities will be used against them. In a way, it creates its own balancing act and allows dynamic interaction with the enemies and the game world, and also adds a bit of customization. Types of stats/skills could include; : •Cloaking : •Self Destruct Method : •Wall walk : •Ceiling hug : •Camo-skin : •Infrared vision In addition, Bounty hunters innate abilities once downloaded, could be used by other bounty hunters. For Example, once Samus Genetic Information is learned, Aliens and Bounty Hunter alike could learn to Morph balland bomb skill set. All this can boil down to perhaps having an end boss become an EVIL SAMUS. Much like fighting yourself in the old Sega Genesis Game, Budokan, and of course, Metroid Fusion… Single Player/Multi Player Mission Design: Extract the Criminal!! Overview: Samus has received a mission to go an extract a dangerous criminal and return him/her back to the federation, dead or alive. The catch is that this enemy is hiding out at a spaceport, (Think Mos Isley) in one of the bars/nightclubs with heavy backup. (Bodyguards) Samus will not only have to stealthily track and capture the criminal, but also kill off the bodyguards, and keep civilian casualties as low as possible. The feel of this mission should be 1 part “Metal Gear Solid”, 1 part “Boba Fett” action, and 1 part Hong Kong Cinema. Location: The location of the spaceport could be either on a planet in a sectioned off part of a city or alternatively, within a space station. The nightclub/bar would have one main room, and several smaller rooms adjoining it. The main room is multi-level with banisters running around the balcony. On the 2nd and 3rd floors, of the nightclub, there are also bridges that cris-cross above the bar. Below are several illustrations of the nightclub, and surrounding areas. In addition, a cut-away revealing the pipe system within the walls of the building. In addition to the multi-leveled main bar there are thee adjacent rooms, (dance floors?) a small exterior space outside the nightclub, and within the walls of the building, is a network of pipes that are large enough to allow morphball travel. Samus would be able to use the morphball to travel through these pipes, as an alternative way to gain access to other rooms of the nightclub, without walking through the front door. Single Player Scenario: : •Find a way into the nightclub un-detected; the criminal’s bodyguards will be patrolling heavily around the building. :: •Systematically take out all of the criminal’s bodyguards. (Cannot go in guns blazing because of the possibility too many civilian casualties, one civilian dies = mission failure) :: •Once inside the nightclub, locate the criminal (Possible use of X-ray visor to see the criminal’s true self, could possibly be in disguise.) :: •Once the criminal is located, capture him/her by any means possible, remember, the federation wants this criminal dead or alive. : If all conditions are met for this mission, it is considered a success. Multi Player Mini-games and Scenarios: : •'Riot Squad!' : A riot is taking place inside and outside of the nightclub, up to 4 Bounty Hunters have to go in and pacify the rioters. (The Rioters are some sort of generic type of enemy that will come in waves) The winner of the mini game is the Bounty Hunter with the most kills at the end of the game. : •'Control Point!' : A timed mini-game where up to 4 Bounty Hunters have to activate control points on the map, (go up and scan them) in order to control the most points and get the biggest score. Basically, its death-match with areas of control, similar to “Domination” in UT. The winner of the mini game is the Bounty Hunter : •'Protect the Celebrity!' : A controversial Android Pop-Star has finished a performance in the nightclub, and needs to get out of the spaceport alive. The Pop-Star has had numerous death threats, as well as a maniacal fan-base. Your job as the Bounty Hunters is to protect the Star at all costs and get him/her/it back to its manager’s ship, which is orbiting off world. : •'Object Race!' : A timed mini-game where up to 4 Bounty Hunters must race through the Night club, its sub structure (morphball travel), and surrounding areas to acquire as many objects (TBD) as possible before the timer runs out. A simple race/treasure hunter style of game with no killing other players involved. Although, the weapons each bounty Hunter has in their possession could be used to knock back a player away from an object, freeze a player, knock an object out of the way from a player, or pull an object towards a player. : •'Bottle Blast!' : Hundreds of bottles are lined up along the bar, each Bounty Hunter will have a chance to destroy as many bottles as they can in one minute. The bounty under can use any weapon or technique available. The winner is the Bounty Hunter with the most destroyed bottles at the end of the game. Morphball Diagram: The Above illustration shows a cut-away of two levels of the nightclub. On the interior and exterior walls of the nightclub are air vents that can be blown apart with a morphball bomb, once the screen is blown away, the player now has access to the air-vents which will push the ball up though different levels and areas of the building. To switch things up a bit, especially in multi-player mode, we can have the air vents work on a timer basis or a switch basis, so when some are active, some aren’t. Closing Comments: So this is pretty much what I think we could crank out in a year, A Smaller Adventure with expanded mechanics and a few new ones thrown in. The beauty of spaceship design is that a lot of corridors and hub rooms can be reused over and over again, with minor variation; it also lends itself well to our room/door/hall layout. Plus, we can make the world denser by exploiting the super structure of the ship using morphball mechanics. Even though the idea of an AI gone mad has been used before in games as well as films, I feel that we could put a unique twist on it. And by allowing Samus to use only certain abilities in certain parts of the game, we can get a fair amount of replay value by offering the player different solutions to a single problem. This I feel would satisfy gamers who completed Prime and are hungry for something more with a few new mechanics and ideas thrown in. With the addition of the co-op multi-player components I have noted in the previous paragraphs, I feel that we would still have a game that feels like Metroid, albeit the feeling of Isolation would no longer be there, at the expense of the multi-player experience. However, I think the by unlocking the additional multi-player modes, after the actual game is completed, it wont detract from the experience. Unlike Time Splitters 1 and 2, we can keep the player focused on the main portion or adventure of the game which is what Metroid is all about.